


The Monstrous Cuddle Sweater

by ghoulshuu



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cuddles, Dorks, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulshuu/pseuds/ghoulshuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide buys a sweater for two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monstrous Cuddle Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a headcanon thing I posted on tumblr. Hehe I ended up writing it. Whoops.

“Kaneki!” Hide hurriedly slammed the front door shut. He ran with bouncing footfalls, coming to the living room where Kaneki was half-laying on the couch with a book, as expected. “I got you a present!”

“Hide…” Kaneki sat up, lips quirked into a smile. “You don’t have to buy me things…”

“I know. I know. You’ve told me many times.” Hide kissed the little dimple forming on Kaneki’s cheek. “But you look so happy when I do, so I can’t help it.

Kaneki was going to argue again, but Hide pulled the present out of its bag and Kaneki stopped. “A blanket?”

“Hang on. Close your eyes and you’ll see in a second!” Hide chuckled as Kaneki did as he said and waited patiently. He made a couple of strange noises as Hide threw some fabric over his head and adjusted his arms around. “Ta-da!”

Kaneki took one glance down at himself, then back at Hide. “Where the hell did you even get this thing?’

“Do you li –“

“It’s so _big_.” Kaneki waved the loose sleeves around.

“That’s the point! Here!” Hide lifted the hem and Kaneki defensively dropped his hands, sure Hide was about to tickle his stomach. Instead, Hide maneuvered so he was seated in Kaneki’s lap and joining him inside the sweater. He popped his head out of the collar, right in front of Kaneki’s, hair standing up from the static. Grinning, he said, “It’s our cuddle sweater!”

Hide pressed his palms to Kaneki’s chest, his nose almost touching Kaneki’s. “Uh huh.” Kaneki moved awkwardly to pick his book back up. “Well, you know, I was just getting to the good part of my book and –“

“Wha –? _Meanie._ Please, give me love.” Hide wriggled in Kaneki’s lap for emphasis, persistently rubbing his face against Kaneki’s cheek. “You know, rabbits –“

“Fine.” Kaneki groaned, wrapping his arms around Hide. “Happy?”

Hide hummed. “You know it. Hey! Wait. _What are you…”_ He squeaked as Kaneki rolled over and on top of him, effectively pinning him to the cushions.

“You’re warm. I’m tired. You wanted to cuddle, right?” Kaneki adjusted his arms so they wouldn’t fall asleep.

“Yes, but you are crushing me!” Hide kicked his legs on either side of Kaneki’s hips, giggling as Kaneki peppered his neck and cheeks with light pecks.

“Right.” Kaneki shifted so some of his weight was off Hide. Sometimes he forgot how much more he weighed after putting on muscle. “Better?”

“Much.” Hide sighed as Kaneki went back to his slow ministrations. With his arms restricted by the sweater around him – really, it was a good idea – he couldn’t move around too much, so he just let Kaneki give his affections while his eyes started to droop.

Eyes sliding shut, Hide lazily grinned at thought of Kaneki waiting for him when he got home on rainy days, his frame engulfed by the sweater as he smiled shyly in invitation.


End file.
